She could put an end to her suffering
by P0etess
Summary: Era un pensamiento hermosamente trágico. Sería una mártir, la gente se compadecería de ella por la pérdida que la había empujado a quitarse la vida. Como un pajarillo, sus cantos morirían para siempre en un último vuelo que la precipitaría a su destino…


La ventana de su habitación era lo único que la conectaba con el mundo exterior. Sumida en su reclusión, Sansa no emitía palabra alguna a quienes trataban de atenderla. Dejaba los alimentos que le servían intactos, no se vestía, no pedía que le preparasen un baño. Únicamente pasaba los días en la cama, observando la luz dibujar sombras en el suelo a medida que el sol o la luna se movían en el horizonte.

Una vez, tomó la fuerza y determinación suficientes para levantarse. El estómago le dio un vuelco terrible y se sintió débil y mareada; la visión se le nubló un momento, pero después todo se normalizó. Avanzó con pasos pequeños, temerosos, sin estar del todo convencida de lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, llegó hasta la ventana y se asomó.

Tras tantos días recluida, la luz le hizo daño y tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de conseguir enfocar las vistas de las que disponía. Comprobó que, desde allí, no veía las cabezas de su septa y su señor padre clavadas en picas en las almenas. Parte de ella sintió un leve alivio por no verse obligada a verlos de nuevo, pero no demasiado. Sabía que estaban allí fuera pudriéndose al sol, mientras ella se consumía poco a poco entre las paredes de aquella habitación.

Sintió la luz como una cálida caricia en su rostro, la única sombra de un contacto gentil desde que habían encarcelado a su padre. Poco a poco, bajó la vista y fue consciente de la altura a la que se encontraba. Recordó cuando casi había empujado a Joffrey cuando éste se recreó enseñándole lo que le había hecho a su querido padre y a la septa Mordane. Ojalá el Perro no se hubiera interpuesto entre ambos… su vida era un precio muy pequeño con tal de conseguir hacer verdadera justicia contra aquel monstruo.

En ese instante, se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

_"__Podría tirarme. Hay mucha altura, no sobreviviría. Podría terminar con todo este sufrimiento y en los años venideros, ?os juglares cantarían canciones sobre mi dolor."_

Era un pensamiento hermosamente trágico. Sería una mártir, la gente se compadecería de ella por la pérdida que la había empujado a quitarse la vida. Como un pajarillo, sus cantos morirían para siempre en un último vuelo que la precipitaría a su destino…

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y sintió de nuevo un vuelco en el estómago, pero por razones muy diferentes. Era demasiada altura, no podía hacerlo. No tenía la valentía suficiente para hacerse daño. Y en el fondo, por mucho que se resignara a que en las semanas y meses venideros no le deparase nada agradable, no quería que su vida terminara así. Aunque fuera estúpida… aún tenía esperanza. Aún soñaba con la libertad, con su madre, Robb, sus pequeños hermanos…

Sintiéndose débil por la nostalgia y la pena que la invadía cada vez que rememoraba sus rostros, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama y se tumbó, exhausta. Pensó en dormir, pues en sus sueños todo estaba bien; su padre estaba vivo, estaba en Winterfell a salvo, rodeada de todos cuanto la querían… pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la disuadió de ello.

_"__¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?"_ Pensó exasperada, harta de que sus sirvientas trataran de hacerla comer, vestirse o adecentarse. Que siguiera viva no significaba que lo estuviera realmente. Parte de ella había muerto cuando vio rodar la cabeza de su padre a sus pies.

— Arriba, pajarito.

El Perro apartó las sábanas que la cubrían de un violento tirón, haciéndola encogerse al sentirse expuesta, pues estaba en camisón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rememorando el rostro de su familia unos preciosos segundos, aferrándose al recuerdo de tiempos mejores para intentar coger fuerzas ante el futuro tormento que estaba segura que se avecinaba.

Una vez creyó tenerlas, abrió los ojos y se levantó, dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo real.


End file.
